El Amor de mi Vida
by WhiteDemon14
Summary: Cinco años después, Edward decide volver. "Mami, mami". ¿Cuánto tiempo creyó él que Bella esperaría? Cuando él decide volver... es demasiado tarde. Bella siguió adelante.


_**Te negaré 3 veces antes de que llegue el alba**_

_**Me fundiré en la noche donde me aguarda la nada**_

_**Me perderé en la angustia de buscarme y no encontrarme**_

_**Te encontraré en la luz que se me esconde tras el alma**_

5 años ya de haberla dejado. ¿Habré hecho lo correcto? Esa respuesta no la sabría.

_Deja de pensar en ella…_

_Deja de pensar en ella…_

Me lo decía a mí mismo todos los días, todas las noches, y era inútil. Ella estaba tatuada en mi piel. Cada uno de sus besos estaba grabado en mi boca. Mis labios parecían tener memoria propia, mi olfato, su olor estaba ahí, constante, permanente. Era idiota de mi parte pensar que algún día la olvidaría. ¿Cómo olvidar a esa que te devolvió la vida? ¿A esa que calentó después de casi un siglo tu corazón? La respuesta la sabía claramente desde el día que la dejé en el bosque. Nunca. Las noches eran mi mayor martirio. Me apegaba su oscuridad creyendo que ella estaba a mi lado. Cada noche buscaba una nueva razón, una lo suficientemente poderosa para esperar al alba. Sólo una venía a mi mente. "Algún día volverás a verla".

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no regresas por ella? La verdad es que tenía miedo. 5 años eran suficientes para que ella me hubiera olvidado. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Yo le pedí que siguiera con su vida, le pedí que continuara y que fuera feliz sin mí. Ella tenía que haber seguido sin mí. Me aterraba regresar y encontrar a una Bella casada, con hijos, feliz, en los brazos de otro hombre que no era yo. Pero, ¿no había sido esa mi decisión?

_Te arrepientes muy tarde Edward…_

¿Por qué tarde? No era tan tarde. Yo podría regresar, aunque fuera para ver cómo estaba, si era feliz. Si estaba bien. Si ella seguía amándome, le pediría perdón por toda mi eternidad, haría lo que me pidiera. Si me pedía convertirla lo haría. Lo que fuera con tal de que regresara a mí. Si ella ya estaba con otro, entonces me haría a un lado para dejarla tranquila…

_**Desandaré caminos sin salidas, como muros**_

_**Recorreré los cuerpos desolados sin futuro**_

_**Destruiré los mitos que he formado uno a uno**_

_**Y pensaré en tu amor, este amor nuestro vivo y puro**_

Tomé el primer vuelo a Forks, esperaba que aún siguiera allí. Ella ya debería haber terminado la universidad, y talvez viviría allí. Lo más seguro es que ella ya se hubiera marchado de ahí, pero debía empezar por donde terminé.

Le había pedido a Alice que no me avisara nada respecto a su futuro, a su paradero, había pedido contacto con toda mi familia, por lo que en verdad no tenía ni idea de dónde, de cómo estaba ella. Mientras iba en el avión mil pensamientos asaltaban mi mente.

_¿Qué le vas a decir Edward?_

Primero que nada le pediría perdón. Le explicaría con lijo de detalle qué me orilló a tomar esa decisión. Su seguridad. Todo lo había hecho por su bien, para que ella fuera feliz. Pero mi egoísmo ahora me llevaba de regreso a Forks en busca de su amor. Le diría que aquel día en el bosque fue el día de mi muerte, la más negra de las blasfemias había salido de mis labios. Decirle que no la quería era la mentira que había marcado mi tiempo de vida.

Deseaba volver a besarla, sentir sus cálidos labios chocar contra los míos, que su aliento recorriera de mi boca a mi garganta. Deseaba mirar sus hermosos ojos, de nuevo, volver a sentir que me traspasaba con la mirada, perderme en ellos durante horas, mirarla dormir, su respiración acompasada sabiendo que soñaba conmigo, escucharla decir mi nombre, escuchar su corazón acelerarse mientras la besaba, mientras la miraba, mientras la tocaba, ver cómo se sonrojaba. Necesitaba a Bella más que a nada. Podría vivir una eternidad sin alimentarme pero jamás sin ella. Fui un tonto por tardar tanto en darme cuenta…

_**Te veo sonreír sin lamentarte de una herida**_

_**Cuando me vi partir pensé que no tendrías vida**_

_**¿Qué gloria te tocó, qué ángel te amó que ha renacido?**_

_**¿Qué milagro se dio cuando el amor volvió a tu nido?**_

Aterricé en la mañana. Iría directo a su casa, le preguntaría al Jefe Swan por ella, talvez no me diría nada, talvez me correría a patadas, o talvez se asustaría por el hecho de que y no envejecía. No me importó. Necesitaba encontrarla. Al momento identifiqué tres olores. Uno me resultaba vagamente familiar, me parecía haberlo olido en otra parte pero no estaba seguro, otro era muy parecido al de Bella aunque no tan dulce, y el otro…el otro me gritaba una sola cosa:

_Bella sigue aquí…_

La tenía a metros de mí cuando escuché su voz.

-Elizabeth, siéntate a comer inmediatamente, no voy a perseguirte por toda la casa señorita. -¿Quién era Elizabeth?

-No hagas enojar a tu madre…da miedo Liz, enserio no quieres verla eno… ¡OW! Bella, eso duele.

-Lo sé Jacob, era el propósito. Ahora deja de sonsacar a la niña y ayúdame a hacer que coma. –una pequeña voz gritaba por todos lados "Eli no quiele". -¿De verdad dijo tu madre? No…

Bella estaba casada, tenía una hija, era feliz. Me acerqué lo suficiente para mirar por una de las ventanas. Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, sólo que se veía adulta, madura, su cuerpo era lo más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto. Sus caderas se habían ensanchado, sus pechos habían crecido, pero su hermosa cintura seguía allí, perfecta. Traía el cabello más largo que antes, le llegaba a la cintura. Sus ojos pasaron una vez por el lugar donde me encontraba pero pareció no darse cuenta de nada. Un hombre alto, moreno, al que yo ya conocía bien, se levantó de la mesa para abrazarla por detrás. Bella sonrió ante su agarre y cerró los ojos. ¿Podía mi corazón estar más muerto? Sí podía…

-Eres una madre adorable, te amo tanto Bella…

-Te amo más Jacob…

_Te amo más Jacob…_

_Te amo más Jacob…_

_Te amo más Jacob…_

_**¿Qué puedo hacer quiero saber que me atormenta en mi interior?**_

_**¿Si es el dolor que empieza a ser miedo a perder lo que se amó…?**_

La perdí. Debí regresar antes…no, debí no haberla dejado nunca. Debí quedarme aquí, hoy sería yo el que la abrazaba.

_No le habrías dado un hijo…_

Pero la habría hecho feliz. Ella habría sido feliz a mi lado. La habría amado con devoción, sería mi reina, yo habría vivido por ella. Lo que me hubiera pedido, se lo habría dado, nada le hubiera negado.

_¿Le habrías dado un hijo?_

No…

_**Te veo sonreír sin lamentarte de una herida**_

_**Cuando me vi partir pensé que no tendrías vida**_

_**¿Qué gloria te tocó, qué ángel te amó que ha renacido?**_

_**¿Qué milagro se dio cuando el amor volvió a tu nido?**_

¿Cuándo fue que me olvidó? ¿Qué hizo que ella dejara de pensar en mí? ¿Qué vio en este humano que la hizo dejar de amarme? Ella dejó de amarme cuando yo no dejé de pensarla ni un segundo.

_Eso le pediste Edward, o ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Encontrarla muriéndose aún por ti? Ella valía demasiado como para no seguir adelante. Ella merecía ser feliz…merece serlo. Date la vuelta y déjala sola. Tiene a su esposo y tiene a su hija. Déjala sola, tu decisión fue dejarla, y ella respetó eso. La suya fue olvidarte par poder vivir, ahora tú respeta eso._

Me iría. No perturbaría su felicidad, pero antes la miraría por última vez…

_**¿Qué puedo hacer quiero saber que me atormenta en mi interior?**_

_**¿Si es el dolor que empieza a ser miedo a perder lo que se amó…?**_

Me fui de allí ya entrada la noche. La niña había ido al kinder, Jacob fue al trabajo, ella se quedó sola. La fuerza que usé para no entrar allí y pedirle que lo dejara todo fue más fuerte que la que usé para no matarla el día que la conocía.

Mi decisión estaba tomada, la dejaría ser feliz, mi amor era lo suficientemente grande para irme. No la molestaría más…nunca más.

_-Bella, nos vamos –_te llevé conmigo, aquí, siempre en mi corazón.

— _¿Por qué ahora? Otro año..._

—_Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar. -_ ¿empezar? Mi vida terminó ese día amor. Me alegro que tú sí hayas decidido hacerlo, empezar de nuevo. Te deseo la más grande de las felicidades.

-_Cuando dices nosotros…_

_-Me refiero a mí y a mi familia. –_fuiste mi única familia, la única que estuvo a mí lado aún cuando estaba solo. Tu recuerdo fue mi única compañía Bella.

_-Vale, voy contigo._ –estuviste conmigo amor. Siempre.

_-No puedes Bella, el lugar al que vamos…no es apropiado para ti._ –al lugar al que fui era el mismísimo infierno.

_-El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés._

_-No te convengo Bella._ –Nunca te habría dado un hijo. Lo siento tanto amor.

_-No seas ridículo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._ –tú eres lo mejor que le pudo pasas a cualquiera, a mí me hiciste feliz Bella, te amaré siempre.

-Mi mundo no es para ti. –mi mundo te habría hecho infeliz. Hoy eres la Bella que recuerdo, al que sonreía. Este es tu mundo amor.

_-¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!_

_-Tienes razón, era exactamente lo que se podía esperar. –_Se podía esperar que me olvidaras. Siempre fuiste mucho para mí.

_-Lo prometiste, prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías…_

_-Siempre que fuera bueno para ti_ –tú eras buena para mí, me dabas vida, pero yo no Bella, yo no…

_-¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma no? Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya! _–ya no es mía…

_-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes._ –mentira, te quería a mi lado…siempre…te quiero a mi lado siempre.

_-¿Tú…no…me quieres?_

_-No._ –te amaba, te amo entonces y te amaré siempre Bella.

_-Bien, eso cambia las cosas._

_-En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho._ –jamás me habría cansado de tu compañía, tú me hacías ser más humano y eso sólo te glorificaba más. Jamás lamentaría haberla conocido.

_-No, no lo hagas._

_-No me convienes Bella._ –otra mentira. Perdóname amor.

_-Si__...__es eso lo que quieres. _–por supuesto que no, lo único que quería era abrazarte y hacerte entender que era mentira, ¿cómo pudiste creerme? ¿Cómo me lo pusiste tan fácil y a la vez tan difícil?

_-Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado._ –debía asegurarme que no se lastimara, que no hiciera tonterías, que viviera. Lo hizo.

_-Lo que quieras._

_-No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?_ –debía estar seguro, de que lo más hermoso que la Tierra había creado, o Dios, o la naturaleza, o lo que fuera, de que el ser más hermoso viviría. Ella no podía dejar de existir.

_-Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él._ –por mí, amor.

_-Lo haré._

_-Te haré una promesa a cambio. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No egresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido. –_cumpliré mi promesa. Será como si nunca hubiese existido. –_no te preocupes, eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador, a vosotros, el tiempo os cura las heridas_. –y así fue. Lo hiciste.

_-¿Y tus recuerdos?_ –mis recuerdos son sólo tuyos, siempre lo fueron y así será amor.

_-Bueno, yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase…nos distraemos con suma facilidad. –_no olvidé, mi única distracción era recordarte, todo el día, toda la noche.

_-Supongo que esto es todo, no te molestaremos más._ –eso fue todo.

_-No, los demás se han ido. Yo me he quedado para decirte adiós. –_para recibir a mi agonía.

_-¿Alice se ha ido?_

_-Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti. Adiós Bella._ –adiós amor.

_-¡Espera!_ –tú no me esperaste. Me lo merezco.

_-Cuídate mucho…_

Cuídate amor, veo que eres feliz al lado de ese hombre, me da tanta felicidad saber que seguiste adelante. Me duele dejarte de nuevo, separarme una vez más de ti, me duele saber que jamás volverás a ser mía, me duele saber que por estúpido te perdí, pero me hace feliz saber que uno de los dos continuó con su vida. Tu hija es hermosa, tiene tus ojos, tu cabello, tu color de piel…se feliz Bella.

_**¿Será que eres el amor de mi vida?**_

Te amo Bella.

_**¿Será que eres el amor de mi vida?**_

Te amaré siempre.

_**¿Será que eres el amor de mi vida?**_

Sé feliz.

_**Bella se enamoró de aquel que le regresó sentido a su vida, de aquel que jamás la abandonaría. Jacob fue la medicina a lo que Edward dejó tan herido. Ella sabía que jamás le olvidaría, sería siempre parte de ella, pero ahora pensar en él ya no dolía. Jacob estaba a su lado, le había dado el mejor de los regalos, la amaba y ella, claro que sí, también le amaba. Jamás se imaginó que aquel vampiro que la había dejado la miraba desde la ventana, enamorado como el primer día. Jamás se imaginó que jamás dejó de amarla. Pero ¿importaba? No. Ella ya era de otro. De otro que, sin duda, había sido más inteligente que el vampiro.**_

_**No sabía que después de ese día el vampiro poco a poco moriría.**_

* * *

**Aaaah OK, sé que las team Edward me van a matar, yo misma quería matarme. Soy 100% team Edward, pero la idea vino a mí, y además quería hacer feliz a mi amiga Kokoro, este va para ti, gracias por el apoyo que me has dado en algunas de mis historias, por seguirlas, por darme tu opinión. **

**Para mí Edward siempre fue un grandísimo bruto por haber dejado a Bella, y bueno, aquí tuvo su merecido. No soy team Jacob, pero sin duda él era bueno ¿cierto?**

**La canción es de Pablo Milanés, y se llama "el amor de mi vida" así como este songfic. Es una hermosa canción, escúchenla mientras leen de verdad vale la pena.**

**No me odien ¿vale? Jajaja, les mando un beso a todas y nos estamos leyendo.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo"**


End file.
